mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Angelo
Thomas Angelo is the protagonist of Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Originally a cab driver, he is forced to join the Mafia due to a combination of unpleasant circumstances. He later became a soldato for the Salieri crime family. History Early Life Tommy was born on August 30, 1900, in, presumably, Lost Heaven. Tommy started out as a cab driver on the streets of Lost Heaven during the Prohibition. Given his ability with a wide range of firearms, it is possible he served in World War One, though given that he would not have been old enough by the time the war ended, unless he lied about his age, this seems implausible, as the war ended one month after he would have turned 18, when Tommy would have still been in boot camp. Joining the Family Thomas Angelo originally was a taxi driver, which he said was a job where he invested long hours and collected little reward. Despite his meager profits, Tommy was still grateful to be employed as the Great Depression was on and many of his colleagues were in even worse shape than he was. While he is by his cab on September 30, 1930, two mafia gangsters, who will later be his partners Paulie and Sam, surprise Tommy and tell him to outrun some rival mobsters chasing them. Because the men were armed and one of them went so far as to aim at him he followed their orders. Given the recession, it seems Tommy will have a hard time finding another job, so he considers Salieri's earlier offer that he always tries to help dependable men. He soon gets involved with Don Salieri and all of his criminal operations. He does jobs such as murdering other gangsters, collecting money, entering races, stealing property, bootlegging, robbing banks, and damaging people or property. He rises through the ranks of the family by using his cunning style to overcome obstacles in the family, like their consigliere ratting on the family, and skill to do any job. He meets contacts all over the city, such as mechanics and safe crackers, who give him helpful tips and help him during his missions. Eventually, the Salieri family gets its revenge against the Morellos, a rival family that starts a war. Morello's brother is killed along with many of his partners and associates, and Morello's ruthlessness causes him to lose the war. During all of these events, Tommy becomes involved with Sarah, the daughter of the bartender of Salieri's Bar, Luigi. The couple later get married sometime between 1933 and 1935 and have a daughter. Betrayal Finally, in the year 1938, Paulie and Tommy finds out that Salieri has been fooling them by secretly smuggling diamonds and keeping all of the profits for himself. Frustrated at Salieri's trickery, Paulie suggests they rob a bank. Sam refuses but doesn't reveal that he will tell Salieri their plan. Tommy refuses at first, but then changes his mind after seeing the diamonds. He meets with his partner alone, and they make a plan. The heist is successful, but the very next day, Tommy finds Paulie in his apartment lying in a pool of blood. Sam calls Tommy and tells him to meet at an art gallery where it is revealed that Salieri has ordered the deaths of Paulie and Tommy after their moonlighting. Sam knew about Paulie's suggestion to rob a bank, and ratted them out. Sam also reveals that the diamonds were meant to be secured for a later period, and that Salieri has lost confidence in Tommy after they learned he did not assassinate Michelle or Frank as he was supposed to. After a shootout, Tommy comes out victorious, killing Sam's underlings then approaching Sam. Tommy at first appears to show mercy on the sniffling Sam, only to shoot him. Sam's dying words are a warning that Tommy should live in fear for the rest of his life; for Salieri's power should never be underestimated even if Tommy outlives Ennio. Thomas quickly flees to Europe with Sarah and his daughter. He returns later in the same year where he set up a meeting with Detective Norman at a restaurant, thus returning to the intro scene of the game. During the afternoon, Tommy tells his story (and thereby narrates the game piece by piece) and agrees to testify against Salieri if he gets a shorter sentence and receives protection. He says, "If these people go to jail, or better up - death row - they won't be able to take revenge on me. At least not as easily if they were free." He then goes into the Witness Protection Program with his wife Sarah and their daughter. In the followed trial, more than 80 gangsters are sentenced to imprisonment for at least 8 years, and some are even sentenced to die by the electric chair. Salieri is sentenced to prison for life. Tommy was sentenced to 8 years at a secret location under a no human contact order, which meant he was not allowed to associate with anyone except prison personnel, and without visitors, not even his wife and daughter. Tommy recounts that the Second World War caused an economic downturn, making life hard for Sarah and his little girl as he was unable to support them, "but we got through it". In 1946, Tommy is released from prison. The Angelo family is moved to an undisclosed city on "the other end of the United States" (later indicated to be Empire Bay in Mafia II) under new names where he takes job as a driver "for a respectable company" (presumably a trucking firm or Empire Bay Cab & Co.). Death 13 years after his betrayal, on September 25, 1951, Tommy, who is now considerably aged, stands outside his house watering his lawn, when a car with two men, revealed to be Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro in Mafia II, stops in front of the house. The two men then proceed to get out of the car and approach him. Vito asks, "Mr. Angelo?" Tommy answers confusedly, "Yes?", somewhat perplexed at the strangers as he has not been referred to by his true name in years. Vito then answers, "Mr. Salieri sends his regards". Joe lifts a Sawed-off Shotgun and shoots him in the chest. Vito and Joe hurry back into their car and drive away. It becomes apparent in Mafia II that the FBI was still protecting Tommy, as was seen when they and the local police pursue them immediately after Tommy's death. Tommy's final scene is where the camera is rising from the lawn as Tommy is bleeding to death and he is holding a still-running garden hose. As he lay dying, Tommy's last thoughts are preserved through narration: :"You know, the world isn't run by the laws written on paper. It's run by people. Some according to laws, others not. It depends on each individual how his world will be, how he makes it. And you also need a whole lot of luck, so that somebody else doesn't make your life hell. And it ain't as simple as they tell you in grade school. But it is good to have strong values and to maintain them. In marriage, in crime, in war, always and everywhere. I messed up. So did Paulie and Sam. We wanted a better life, but in the end we were a lot worse off than most other people. You know, I think it's important to keep a balance in things. Yeah, balance, that's the right word. Because the guy who wants too much risks losing absolutely everything. Of course, the guy who wants too little from life might not get anything at all." Following his death, his assassins were chased by Agent Cox and a force of EBPD. What happened to Sarah and his daughter afterwards is unknown. Personality Tommy is depicted as being all in all a nice guy, but a tough childhood and life in the 1930s have changed his moral values a little, making him capable of doing things that a normal person would not understand, but his conscience sometimes haunts him. Especially key in his life was his mother, deceased prior to the events of the game but figuring she would not be proud of him for some of his actions, in particular the cold, calculated murder of the street punks. Missions Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. Mafia II *Stairway to Heaven (cinematic only/Death) Family *Mrs. Angelo (mother) *Sarah Angelo (wife) *Unnamed Daughter (daughter) *Luigi (father in-law) Notable Murders Committed *The Money Thief (Morello Crime Family, killed for stealing the money at the Clark's Motel) *The Corleone Hotel Manager (Morello Crime Family, killed on the orders of Frank Colletti) *Johnny (Morello Crime Family, killed in self-defense) *Joey (Morello Crime Family, killed when he tried to assassinate Don Salieri) *Carlo (Salieri Crime Family(formerly), killed for betraying Don Salieri) *City Councilor (Morello Crime Family, killed on the orders of Don Salieri) *Sergio's mistress (Civilian, killed as she did not pay attention to Tommy's warnings for her to stay away from a car bomb that was intented for her paramour; her death was unintentional and not on the orders of any boss) *Sergio Morello Jr. (Morello Crime Family, killed on the orders of Don Salieri) *Don Morello (Morello Crime Family, killed on the orders of Don Salieri) *Mr. Sewer (Independent, killed on the orders of Don Salieri) *Sam (Salieri Crime Family, killed by Tommy in self-defense, as well as for retribution for murdering Paulie) Notable Murders that Tommy Assisted in *Morello Associate and Louie (Morello Crime Family, killed by Salieri's men) *Billy (Independent, killed by Paulie after a car chase) Failed Murders *Michelle (Independent, ordered to be killed by Frank Colletti for selling information to Morello, but was spared instead) *Frank Colletti (Salieri Crime Family, ordered to be liquidated by Don Salieri for selling all the family's account books, but spared him instead after learning he was blackmailed by police) Trivia *The character of Thomas Angelo may be a reference to Ray Liotta's character Henry Hill in "Goodfellas". *Tommy's main weapon of choice is the Colt 1911. *It is presumed from Intermezzo 2, in which he drives Frank home, that his own personal vehicle is a blue Falconer. *Tommy won the 1932 Lost Heaven Grand Prix. *Tommy's death is originally stated to have occurred on October 5, 1957, implying that he would be 57 years old by the time he is killed. Mafia II later shows the scene as taking place on September 25, 1951, when Tommy would only be 51, 13 years after tesifying against Salieri. In addition, Tommy's new home is depicted to be located in Greenfield, Empire Bay, and the two unnamed gunmen are indicated to be Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro, who carry out the killing at the order of Falcone underboss Eddie Scarpa as a favor for the Salieri family. The assassination scene is re-enacted in Mafia II during Stairway to Heaven. *A man that resembles Tommy can be seen in the Christmas Confession trailer lining up for a confession like many others in the church. *In the first game, he used his mother's wise words to decide not to deal with the Mafia. *Tommy is the only character from the first game to reappear in Mafia II, excluding Vito and Joe who appeared as the unnamed assassins in the first game's epilogue. *In the first game, Joe shoots Tommy with a Sawed-off Shotgun. But in the second game, Joe shoots Tommy with a Shotgun, due to the fact the Sawed-off Shotgun isn't available in Mafia II. *Tommy has only one line ("Uh, yes?") in Mafia II, and it is a sound recycled from the original cutscene in Mafia. *In Mafia II's Chapter 11 A Friend of Ours, Vito says to Henry that being in the family "pays a hell of a lot more than being fucking taxi driver"; this is obviously a reference to Tommy. See Also *Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven *Angelo Family *Sarah Angelo *Tommy Angelo's House Gallery Thomas Angelo 01.jpg|Tommy running from Morello's men Thomas Angelo 02.jpg Thomas Angelo 03.jpg Thomas Angelo 04.jpg|Tommy with Ennio Salieri Thomas Angelo 05.jpg|Tommy as a hold-upper Thomas Angelo 06.png Thomas Angelo 07.jpg|Tommy shoots his pistol Thomas Angelo 08.jpg|Tommy talks to Sam Thomas Angelo 09.jpg Thomas Angelo 10.png|Tommy as a cab driver Salieri Crime Family.png|Tommy with the Salieri's Thomas Angelo 11.jpg|Old Tommy as he appears in Mafia's epilogue Thomas Angelo Mafia II.png|Tommy as he appeared in Mafia II Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Protagonists Category:Salieri Crime Family Category:Soldato Category:Death Category:Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia II Category:Featured Articles